Conclusions
by Silverflare07
Summary: What happened the day after prom to Zoey, Lola, Quinn, Chase, Michael, Logan, and James. Plus a discussion on Logan's smartest idea! Because we didn't get enough closure in CZ .Quogan of course, and all other cannon couples.


Zoey was too eliated by the fact that Chase was back and the strange nagging feeling in her stomach was finally gone, to really

Hey! Here's my second Zoey 101 story. I had to write this, ever since DFTM. I just hated how Zoey was acting like such a brat. I mean Quogan's date got ruined too. But they took it like mature adults, instead of whining like a baby!

...Sorry...Zoey just really bothered me in that episode.

Anyways, not much to say here, just that it takes place after Chasing Zoey, like right after, it's kind of one of those aftermath fics. I know there are a ton of them out there right now, but we need closure very badly. I mean, we never got to see the main characters reactions to Quogan, we don't find out what happened to James...I mean he just totally disappears. I would have liked for him and Chase to meet, because I think they could have been friends, you know, after Chase got over the fact that James dated Zoey. I never saw it being a problem, especially since Zoey got with Chase in the end (like we knew she would), so I didn't make it a problem.

Well...enjoy!

oOoOo

Zoey was too elated by the fact that Chase was back and that the strange nagging feeling in her stomach was finally gone to really even notice the fact that Logan was dancing, rather unabashedly, with Quinn for the rest of the prom. Michael was so shocked by the fact that Mr. Takato was apparently a figment of his imagination, and one that had taught him to drive a stick-shift no less, that he wasn't particularly phased by Logan and Quinn dancing either. Lola was just so relieved to have made it to prom fashionably late, if not a little more so, that she could care less what anyone was doing, or with whom, especially Logan and Quinn. Lisa had been present for the whole confession, so she knew what was going on, but she figured it would be better if the two teens told their friends on their own. Chase, despite how elated he was –because, honestly, no one was happier then him this night- took notice of the fact that Logan was dancing with Quinn. He noticed the way Logan smiled at Quinn when he wrapped her in his arms for a slow song. And he knew that something big must have happened while he was gone.

Because Logan and Quinn? Definitely not something he'd ever thought he'd see.

"When did Quinn and Logan start dating?" He'd called over the music.

"What?" Zoey had shot him a confused look.

"Nevermind," Chase had shaken his head, realizing it was nearly impossible for her to hear him over the music. He didn't need to know that badly.

But now it was the next morning and the six friends were sitting in the girl's lounge catching up and Chase was ready to find out what exactly he'd missed while he was in England.

"So, uh..." He looked over at Quinn and Logan who were sitting on one of the couches, "when did you two start dating?"

Silence fell over the group of friends before laughter erupted from Zoey, Michael, and Lola.

"What are you talking about?" Zoey managed in between her laughter. "Logan and Quinn aren't _dating_."

"Yeah," Lola giggled, leaning on her friend for support. "I mean, Logan took _Stacey Dilson_ to prom. Why would he do that if he was dating Quinn?"

Chase, the only one who wasn't laughing hysterically, was the only one to notice Logan's eyes narrow. "But…they were dancing at prom."

"Yeah," Michael shook his head, "But after he must have told Stacey off, there was no one left to dance with."

Quinn's eyes narrowed this time and Chase sensed trouble. So he turned to the two friends in question. "Well..."

"Actually," Logan spoke, his voice more serious than Chase had ever heard it before, "we've been dating for about four months."

There was more laughter from their friends, but Chase knew better. He knew the signs of a boy in love and, odd as it was, Logan had them all. And they were all directed at Quinn. Logan rolled his eyes in annoyance and wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist, pulled her closer, and kissed her soundly, all without batting an eye.

That silenced the laughter.

"Oh my god!" Lola all but squealed. "You're serious!"

"You mean...you weren't kidding?" Michael asked, looking amazed, and Chase wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, but figured it would be best to ask Michael about it later.

"How-why-When did this happen?" Zoey asked, seemingly at a loss for words.

Quinn looked thoughtful and if Chase had to guess, he'd say she was reliving the moment in her head. "It was the day I'd 'dressed up' to win Mark back. When that didn't work, I was on a bench crying and Logan came up and comforted me." Both she and Logan grinned at the memory. "We kissed and...here we are, four months later."

Chase smiled, genuinely happy for his two friends. "Well...he's definitely a step up from Mark. That's for sure."

"Oh!" Lola squealed again. "Speaking of Mark! Did you see him dancing with Stacey?"

"That's nothing!" Michael said, grinning. "When I was teaching Mark how to drive my car and he hit her and now her lisp is gone!"

Lola nodded, "I thought she sounded different. I wasn't really paying much attention the few times she talked to us though."

"Wait..." Zoey spoke up, looking at Quinn. "You and Logan have been dating since you tried to win Mark back?"

Quinn nodded. "Basically, I mean we didn't become official until a couple days later, but yeah, pretty much."

Zoey got a strange look in her eye that Chase was very tempted to ask her about. He would have done so in fact, but she stood up abruptly and announced that she had something she needed to do and would see them later. Michael, Lola, Logan, and Quinn all said good-bye, but Chase offered to come with her.

She seemed hesitant to answer, but after a few seconds she nodded. "If you want. I mean, you're welcome to stay and catch up with everyone, but I wouldn't say no to some extra help either."

Chase stood up and took her hand. "Let's go." He told her and they quickly exited the lounge.

oOo

"Where are we going?" Chase asked as they made their way across campus.

"To the boy's dorm." Zoey told him matter of factly, still maintaining the same brisk pace.

"Why?"

"Look," She stopped suddenly, turning to face her best friend/boyfriend. "There's something I didn't tell you last night. You're return was so sudden and I didn't want to spoil our good time."

"Uh-oh." Chase frowned. "That doesn't sound good."

Zoey did look a little nervous, but she willed herself to speak anyways. "For a while this semester...I was dating a boy named James." Chase was silent so she continued speaking. "We broke up a few days ago because something wasn't right...because he wasn't you."

"So you had a...boyfriend?"

Zoey nodded, looking down at the ground and hoping that he wouldn't be too angry with her.

"But he's not your boyfriend anymore?"

Zoey shook her head. "Nope. You are."

Chase looked thoughtful. "Did he take good care of you? Was he nice to you?"

Zoey smiled. "He was like the perfect boyfriend, except not for me, but yeah, he was sweet."

Chase, much to Zoey's shock, smiled. "Well then I'd better thank him for looking after you while I was away."

Zoey smiled in relief. "Then...you aren't mad?"

Chase shook his head; his bushy hair flopping around with the motion in a way that Zoey had always loved. "We both agreed that it would be okay if we dated other people, Zoe. And in the end you're standing here, holding _my_ hand. Besides, I wouldn't want to put you in the awkward position of having to deal with my hostility towards an ex-boyfriend, especially if, like I suspect, you guys want to be friends still. As long as he's a nice guy, I'm cool."

Zoey hugged Chase, kissing him quickly. "Have I ever mentioned how amazingly awesome you are?"

Chase grinned. "Once or twice. But," his face melted into confusion. "What does James have to do with what you're doing now?"

Zoey grinned, tugging his hand until he continued to follow her towards the boy's dorm. "You'll see..."

oOo

"Hey James." Quinn greeted her friend; glad to see that his break-up with Zoey hadn't affected his desire to be friends with any of them.

"Hey." Logan greeted the blonde boy from his place at Quinn's side.

"Hey guys," James smiled and sat down on Quinn's other side. He turned to the TV that was currently on. "Girly Cow?" He raised an eyebrow at Logan. "I never pegged you for a Girly Cow fan." He laughed.

"Ha-ha." Logan made a face, but knew his friend was just kidding. "Nothing else was on. Besides," He grinned. "We weren't really watching it much."

Quinn whacked her boyfriend in the stomach lightly and he laughed. "It is the only thing on." She agreed. "What's up?"

James shrugged. "Not much," He eyed the TV again. "You guys wanna go play some basketball?"

Quinn and Logan looked at each other before looking back at the TV, where another episode of Girly Cow was coming on. "Yes." They said together, nodding and standing up.

James grinned. "Cool."

oOo

"Uh...James, I know I'm not the smartest guy at PCA...but there are better places to play basketball at then here."

Quinn nodded. "The beach is nice for a lot of things. But a basketball court isn't one of them."

James grinned. "Trust me. It's just a little further up."

Quinn and Logan shared a look, both wondering what their friend was up too. "But I don't unde-oh!"

Quinn gasped as they rounded the corner and were greeted by a nicely set table for two. Lit candles adorned the top along with food that looked too nice to have come from the PCA cafeteria. Logan moved to stand next to his girlfriend. "What's going on?"

"Hey." Zoey appeared and moved to stand behind the table. "A table reserved for two under the name Reese?"

"Wha?" Logan looked confused.

Quinn would have thought it was adorable except that she was just as confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember when you set up that nice dinner for James and I? After the horrible Vaccaro incident?"

Logan and Quinn both nodded, still in too much shock to do anything more. "Well...I felt bad for getting so mad at you for ruining our date when, all along, we'd ruined yours."

"Oh Zoey..." Quinn smiled at her friend. "It's not your fault. You didn't know we were dating."

"Yeah," Zoey nodded. "But I do now. And James and I did get our nice date…but I bet you guys never did so..." She gestured to the table. "Sit and enjoy!"

The couple looked at each other before shrugging and sitting at the table. Zoey and James both looked impressed as Logan pulled Quinn's chair out for her before seating himself across from her. They looked from each other to their friends. "So..."

"So what can I get for you two this evening?" Chase finished, coming up to them, decked in tuxedo t-shirt and a white napkin hanging from his arm. "A blix, perhaps?" He held up a bottle.

Logan grinned and Quinn nodded. "Sure."

Zoey smiled as Chase poured the drink for their friends and then joined her. "You guys enjoy. And if you need anything..." She looked pointedly over to where Michael, Lola, and Vince where standing a few feet away, musical instruments in hand. "Just ask your music group and they'll be happy to get in touch with me, Chase, or James."

"Zoey," Quinn looked like she was about to cry. "Thank you so much. For all of this."

Zoey nodded. "Anytime. And...sorry for laughing before."

"You have to admit." James told them. "It is sort of shocking."

Quinn laughed and even Logan cracked a smile. Content that her two friends were going to enjoy the dinner she and Michael had prepared, she grabbed Chase's hand and mentioned for him and James to follow her.

"I gotta say, I really am surprised at them." Zoey admitted, as soon as they were out of earshot. "I mean, Logan started to change a little, but I'd always figured he was just growing up."

James gave her a strange look. "You mean you really didn't know they were dating?"

Zoey looked over at him? "Wait? You did?"

James nodded. "Kind of. I had an inkling at least."

Zoey stopped walking and Chase, knowing what was coming, tried his best not to laugh and hoped that James had dealt with at least one other Zoey Brooks blow up/melt down. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

James only shrugged. "I wasn't one hundred percent sure. And even if I was, it wasn't _my_ secret to tell."

Zoey looked thoughtful for a second, but she had to hand it to him, it wasn't his secret. "Well...when did you know or suspect?"

James looked thoughtful. "I dunno. It was a bunch of little things. Like Quinn was so determined to win Mark back and then she suddenly wasn't. Or that she and Logan would argue more than usual and then leave at practically the same time. One of the biggest things that set me off was actually that night at Vaccaro. A couple hours earlier I'd caught them coming out of a closet, obviously trying not to let anyone know they'd been in there together. And then Quinn was randomly at Vaccaro on her own...with five lobsters?"

Chase laughed, imagining how that conversation must have gone. Quinn was pretty good at thinking on her feet, but still...

"And who else that we know can afford to buy five lobsters from Vaccaro?"

Zoey grinned. "I guess we all were pretty blind. Now that I think about it, it was pretty obvious..."

Chase shook his head. "As much as I'd love to discuss the makings of Logan and Quinn's relationships, we have our own date to be on Miss Brooks." He winced, remembering James. He looked over at the blonde boy. "Sorry. I didn-"

James shook his head. "It's okay. I had Michael explain the whole 'Chase and Zoey' thing to me when we broke up. Seems to me that this was a long time coming." He smiled. "Have fun tonight."

Zoey smiled, truly grateful to James for being so wonderful. "Thanks."

Beside her, Chase smiled too. "Yeah. Thanks."

James shrugged. "No problem."

They'd made it back to PCA campus and went their separate ways; James back to his dorm, and Chase and Zoey to Sushi Rox for their first official date.

James opened his door and was surprised to see Michael, Lola, and Vince watching TV. "Uh...hey guys. Did you run out of music to play?"

"Nah." Michael waved a dismissive hand in the air. "We just got tired of Logan making kissy faces with Quinn. He's like, lovesick!"

"It's weird!" Lola chimed in. "He's being so...not like Logan."

"But as long as Quinn and Logan are happy…" Vince started.

"Then we'll leave them be." Lola finished, rolling her eyes.

James bit back a smile, he got the feeling Vince had had that conversation with Lola before.

Vince smiled. "Atta girl."

Lola beamed and leaned in and kissed him.

James laughed silently as he sat down next to Michael. His time here at PCA and certainly been odd, and his friends were even stranger. He smiled widely.

But he wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

oOo

Logan smirked. "Told you making those faces would scare them off."

Quinn giggled before taking another bite of her dinner. "You were right. They got a look at your baby face and bolted like frightened ponies."

Logan frowned. "Which I'm still not if that insults me or not."

Quinn smiled. "They're just not used to nice Logan. That's all."

Logan looked thoughtful before going right back to smirking. "But still...it was a good idea."

Quinn nodded. "Even better than your Vaccaro idea."

Logan looked put out. "Hey! That was a perfectly good idea. You know...until James and Zoey showed up."

Quinn laughed lightly. "Yes. Yes it was. I still say your best idea was telling Stacey you couldn't kiss her because of me."

Logan scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Well that figures." He said playfully.

Quinn cocked her head to the side. "Why's that?"

He gave her a grin that she couldn't help but return.

"That's the one thing I _didn't_ have to think about."

oOoOo

The end!

R&R and tell me what you think. I really hope they weren't too Ooc!


End file.
